


falling is just like flying

by orphan_account



Series: a bird's-eye view [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About halfway down, Bucky stopped screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling is just like flying

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was doodling falling bucky in french class today and i got this idea so yeah. short lil thing but whatev

Bucky had always thought that falling out of something wold be fast, like that one time he'd fallen from a balcony he'd been trying to fix on one of his odd jobs around Brooklyn. He thought it would be a second of air rushing past your face, the unpleasant tingly sensation in your stomach, then the jolting pain of hitting the ground from seven feet up, the crack of an arm, the shout of your best friend half your size who then insisted on playing mother until you could walk the length of your tiny shared apartment. 

But it was nothing like that.

At first, yeah, a bit. He felt the tingly fear, he heard the rushing air, and very, very faintly, the anguished cry of, "Bucky!"

But then things seemed to slow down. It was almost like he was floating. And about halfway (at a guess) between heaven and earth, Bucky stopped screaming.

He felt like he'd grown wings. He felt like he could flip himself over, soar right back up to the train and laugh at the shocked look of Steve's face.

He could still hear the wind whistling past him, but it no longer sounded threatening. It was like a friend. Bucky smiled.

Then he hit the ground and shattered.

There was white, hot pain, like the sunlight reflecting off pristine snow.

And then there was darkness, all around.


End file.
